Zassler
Summary Zassler is an extremely old and thin man, with long white eyebrows, going down to his chest - said to look more like a skeleton than a human. He was a wanted man thanks to his Necromancy and was hunted by the Radiant Church to use his pure soul to summon a High Angel but was rescued by Linley. Thus both become allies to destroy the Radiant Church. Later he became a HighGod by fusing with a Divine Spark. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Zassler Origin: Coiling Dragon Gender: Male Age: 800 years in the beginning, around 10,800 years (EoS) Classification: Human, Magus, Necromancer, Grand Magus Necromancer, Saint, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Doesn't need to use his eyes to see as his soul is enough), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly as his body is formed from Divine Energy thanks to his Divine Spark; even if his body is reduced to nothingness as long as his soul survives he can regenerate), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), True Flight (can fly), Magic, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation (Can control Qi and Divine Energy), Death Manipulation (Via Edict of Death), Undead Manipulation (Can create/summon skeletons and undeads), Necromancy (Via Edict of Death), Law Manipulation (Via Edict of Death), Soul Manipulation (Can attack souls, interact, soulsearch and also control them), Sleep Manipulation (Via Grey Fog), Memory Manipulation (Via Soulsearch), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Souls), Dimensional Storage (Via InterSpatial Ring), Fear Aura (Via presence), Statistics Reduction (Via GodRealm can reduce the speed of others), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls), Power Nullification (Via GodRealm), Information Analysis (Via Divine Sense), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, as he had grasped and can controll one of the Four Edicts), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Via Edict of Death and Divine Spark) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (As he is a HighGod making him stronger in raw attack potency than any Saint/Demigod-level combatants; scales from Linley at God-level) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, with FTL combat speed and reactions (As he is a HighGod making him just by his comprehension of Laws faster than any Saint and Demigod) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level Stamina: Limitless (As a HighGod, he doesn't need to eat/sleep/breath) Range: A few hundred meters Standard Equipment: No notable one Intelligence: Genius, a very young Grand Magus Necromancer for his age. Is very adept and powerful in the aspect of Soul attacks and manipulating the Spiritual Energy. Weaknesses: Close combat thanks to his reliance on his never-ending army of the dead. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Soulscore: Search the memories of the target using the soul, but leaves the target disabled permanently as it damages the soul. Wraith Call: Summoning the soul of the dead within Undead, the stronger the spell caster, the stronger the dead soul he/she could call. Can summon a never-ending army of beings lower than his level, and a total of three beings at his level of power at the same time. GodRealm: A Divine Ability of those that have reached the level of Deities which will restrict and suppress the movement. Those who don't have a GodRealm of their own to counteract it will find themselves frozen in space. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Coiling Dragon Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Law Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 7